


Fight or Flight (But Please Don't Leave Me)

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Porn with Feelings, subversive commentary on ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon isn’t the kind of alpha that bosses others around. It’s one of the reasons why they get along so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or Flight (But Please Don't Leave Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas, Tabismouse and Shronda, creepycrawly, and especially goodbyelover for stepping in and helping me whip this fic into shape last minute. This fic deals with non-traditional ABO roles and relationships including female alphas, alpha/alpha and omega/omega relationships.
> 
> This fic was originally written for the Baeksuthefuture challenge on LiveJournal.

Most people thought Junmyeon and Baekhyun were betas. Both of them were so small and slight that, before anyone could scent them, they automatically assumed that they were betas. It wasn’t that there weren’t plenty of short alphas, but the stereotypes on a college campus of big, tall, strong alpha persisted and were hard to get rid of.

Alphas weren’t supposed to live together either, something about being too territorial to stand another alpha in their space. Junmyeon knew that this wasn’t actually true, because Baekhyun had been his roommate since their first year of college. Despite the stereotypes that society at large has about alpha friendships, Junmyeon knew that he and Baekhyun weren’t all that weird. Junmyeon had taken a human sexuality class last semester, and they had spent several weeks discussing how other cultures viewed alpha relationships. Baekhyun, being a music major, had skipped that particular course in favor of other electives, but had been interested in hearing about Junmyeon’s lectures.

_“From the evolutionary standpoint, territoriality couldn’t function well in modern society, not with the urbanization and dense city populations.” said Junmyeon as he washed dishes._

_Baekhyun had snorted and bumped his hip against Junmyeon’s, “Oh, so you’re saying that the only reason you picked me as your roommate is because you’re too evolved for posturing and raised hackles?”_

_Junmyeon passed Baekhyun a plate to dry and laughed, “No, its because you seemed like a neat freak who would do the dishes for me.”_

_Baekhyun had spluttered and reached into Junmyeon’s side of the sink to splash him with a handful of soapy water. Junmyeon had yelped and splashed him back, and that was as far as that particular lecture recap had gotten as the dishes were forgotten in favor of wrestling over who was mopping the floor, yelling until Minho pounded on their door and demanded that they, “Shut the fuck up before I break down your door and show you who the real alpha is.”_

_His comment had only made them howl, partially in uncontrolled hysterics and partially because Minho was about the most bottom beta they’d ever met._

The conversation still made Junmyeon laugh to himself months later as he washed dishes alone at the sink. Baekhyun had waved off dishes because he’d made dinner that night and Junmyeon had decided it was a fair trade off. It didn’t stop him from flicking water at his friend when he came into the kitchen for water, and Baekhyun’s hoarse laugh stuck with him as he dried the cups, a smile on his face. It was a comfortable sort of routine the two alphas had. No territory issues to speak of, even though Junmyeon still felt somewhat discomforted when he could smell arousal on his roommate. Just like he could now as Baekhyun retreated out of the kitchen, laughing as he texted an omega from Music Composition. 

\-----

The same conversation replayed now in Baekhyun’s head a few days after it did in Junmyeon’s as Baekhyun watched two alphas outside their dorm posturing over who would open the door for Sehun, the tall omega down the hall, and Baekhyun’s most recent ex-boyfriend. Baekhyun couldn’t blame them, Sehun had just about the nicest ass on campus and if there was anything Baekhyun missed during his last rut it was the feeling of those plush cheeks between his fingers as he fucked the omega up Sehun’s mattress, his long limbs spread out for Baekhyun to take. 

Their break up had been more than amicable, but that didn’t mean his hackles didn’t rise when he saw the other alphas, Kibum and Jinki snarling at each other as Sehun looked on in amusement. Mixed dynamic housing was always like this, but the university's progressive approach worked more often than not at breaking down stereotypes and boundaries between dynamics. Baekhyun took a deep breath and forced himself to calm, letting go of the instinct to step in front of Sehun and growl at the others till they backed down. Sehun wasn’t his, and Baekhyun had no real desire to change that, especially since he had realized he would much rather step in front of Junmyeon. Jongin, one of the omega’s from Junmyeon’s physics class liked to hang onto Junmyeon’s arm and pout at his “favorite hyung” as he begged for free food. No, Sehun wasn’t his because Baekhyun, in his weakest moments, wanted someone else to be his, and he could still scarcely admit it to himself.

Junmyeon was completely oblivious to Jongin’s intentions, whether on purpose or not because Junmyeon made a point not to scent people. But it filled Baekhyun with no small sense of uneasy possessiveness whenever he saw the longing looks Jongin would give his roommate from across the cafeteria. Alphas weren’t supposed to feel the need to protect each other and so Baekhyun told himself it was friendship, only friendship that had made him feel that way.

Baekhyun shook himself and gathered his thoughts, bringing them back to the present and testosterone fueled fight that was brewing in front of his building. No time like the present to do his part to reduce territoriality and promote “urbanization”. He could still hear Junmyeon’s lecturer voice in his head and it made him smile as he squared his shoulders. He knew Sehun, knew that Sehun was quietly sizing up which alpha was going to make it into his bed during his next heat, trying to determine if either one of them were worthy of his ass. Sehun was nothing, if not confident. The least Baekhyun could do was remind Sehun what he was missing, even if neither of them had a desire to rekindle their relationship. 

Okay, Baekhyun mused as he walked up to the three, maybe he wasn’t above asserting his dominance a little, even if it was ostentiously for sociological reasons.

Both alphas were taller and and appeared stronger, but Baekhyun wasn’t worried about an actual fight. He knew Kibum and Jinki well enough to know that they would both probably be a little embarrassed after the hormones had cleared their minds. 

Baekhyun pushed his way between the two alphas as casually as he could, acting surprised at their raised voices and growls. He pulled his headphones out of his ears, ignoring the two entirely. He took a breath and inhaled a faint whiff of chocolate, Sehun’s scent, it was sweeter than usual. No wonder the two alphas were posturing, Sehun was probably only a few days from his heat. The slightly dilated pupils Sehun was displaying when Baekhyun looked up into his eyes were ample evidence of that as well.

“Hey Sehunnie, we on for later?” he said, ignoring the glares of the two alphas. Their stares were raising the hairs on the back of his neck and it was a moderate struggle to keep from turning around and snarling at them. 

He stepped forward and swiped his keycard, and the door pinged open. Sehun, to his credit wasn’t so hormonal that he couldn’t pick up on Baekhyun’s cue, “Yeah, hyung, I just wanted to check times with you,” Sehun said, winking at Jinki as he followed Baekhyun through the door.

Baekhyun sighed internally, he couldn’t blame Sehun for hopping on that in the slightest, rumor was that Jinki had the biggest knot on campus. Omegas and betas were practically beating down his door to find out. Baekhyun himself was curious too, if he was going to take a knot it should be the biggest one around, or...Junmy- he cut himself off and glanced back to see the door to the dorm slam shut in Jinki and Kibum’s faces. They stared after Sehun and Baekhyun, gobsmacked. Jinki lived in this dorm, but Baekhyun knew for a fact, Kibum did not and thus couldn’t enter the dorm without someone’s verbal permission. Jinki seemed to collect his wits first and smirked triumphantly at Kibum who only frowned and turned away from the entrance. 

Sehun turned again and smiled at Jinki, even as he threw an arm around Baekhyun and laughed, “That’ll show them to have a pissing contest with you around.”

Baekhyun chuckled, “At least it helped you pick who’s your next conquest.”  
Sehun grinned and blushed, his chocolaty smell intensifying just slightly. “Woah there, Hunnie, save that for Jinki,” Baekhyun said with a gasp as he stepped away from Sehun. 

“Sorry, hyung,” Sehun said, “Can’t help it much this close to heat.”

Baekhyun smiled a bit ruefully. “Make sure you stock up on gatorade this time? You don’t need a repeat of last time.” 

Sehun nodded, and ducked into his apartment, his roommate already complaining about the smell of chocolate as the door clicked shut.

Baekhyun all but waddled down the hall, his own pine scent filling his nostrils. His dick was half hard in his pants and it rubbed against his boxers in just the wrong way. His rut couldn’t be coming again, but he guessed that the little confrontation between the three alphas around a pre-heat omega had definitely triggered an increase in pheromones.

Baekhyun keyed open the door to the apartment and was assaulted with the smell of two familiar betas and Junmyeon’s own summer field scent. He growled, on edge, and the three of them looked up sharply from the couch. Junmyeon was sandwiched between Jongdae and Kris, textbooks and laptops spread over their laps and the coffee table. Junmyeon’s eyes were wide as he took in Baekhyun’s state, half hard cock pressing at the seam of his pants and eyes dilated. 

Jongdae and Kris took one look at each other and started voicing their thoughts that the study group could wait till later. Baekhyun’s scent had already started to permeate the room, even though he felt himself calming down now that he was away from the other three. He held up his hand and started to tell them that it was fine and he would just go to his room but Junmyeon glared at him and Baekhyun snapped his mouth shut.

Junmyeon stood and motioned to the others to gather their things as he approached Baekhyun. Junmyeon’s summer-field scent washed over him and Baekhyun felt calmed as Junmyeon’s cool hand brushed his forehead. 

“Run in with an omega?” he asked gently as Kris and Jongdae finished gathering their things.

Baekhyun nodded, and leaned into Junmyeon’s touch, “Sehun’s pre-heat, and two alpha’s were fighting over him outside.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes were closed, and he missed the pinched expression Junmyeon had at the mention of his ex. Behind them, Jongdae and Kris rolled their eyes. 

“I can make you some tea, Baekhyunnie,” Junmyeon murmured and Baekhyun nodded, eyes closed and he tipped forward into Junmyeon’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of his roommate and feeling calmed by it. 

A moment later he opened his eyes and was greeted with the twin smirks of Jongdae and Kris and Kris was making some sort of complicated motion with his hands that Baekhyun assumed implied knotting and he flipped off the two as he straightened up.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Baekhyun said, eyeing the hip thrust Jongdae was making in Junmyeon’s direction with no small amount of ire. “See you two later?” he asked Kris and they nodded and Baekhyun and Junmyeon stepped away from the door. 

The door clicked shut with promises to meet up tomorrow in the library and then Baekhyun and Junmyeon were alone. The tension that had been coiling tight in Baekhyun’s gut released as he took in Junmyeon’s smiling face. He smiled back weakly and Junmyeon ducked away, turning towards the kitchen and chattering on about how tea would make everything better. Baekhyun threw his backpack on the couch and like a moth to the flame, followed Junmyeon into the kitchen.

He watched, Junmyeon in fluid motion as he filled the kettle and got it on the stove. Junmyeon had always had nice hands, Baekhyun mused. Not as pretty his own, because Baekhyun is nothing if not proud of his fingers. His partners have always praised their dexterity too, but Junmyeon’s had a steadiness to them that made Baekhyun want to wrap them in his own and squeeze. Or have them possibly wrapped around certain parts of his body. He shuttled the thought away though, because he was still on edge and Baekhyun really didn’t want to start getting hard again.

“Aren’t you showering?” Junmyeon asked, as he glanced over his shoulder with an amused twitch of his lips.

Baekhyun startled and it shook him out of his daze. The tightness of his pants had eased, but left him feeling empty, wanting… wanting something. His body felt tight and Junmyeon was right, a shower would probably help. He didn’t want to dwell on the empty feeling, or Junmyeon’s hands, so he turned around, and padded out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Baekhyun was standing in front of the towel rack when he startled as warm arms wrapped around his waist, Junmyeon having followed him into the bathroom. Their scents were mixed up in the apartment, and it was easy for them to sneak up on each other most of the time.

“You’re fine, right?” Junmyeon asked, concerned as he propped his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, squeezing them together for a brief moment. “I know you and Sehun…” He trailed off, and Baekhyun found himself hoping for some meaning in the silence. 

“I’m fine,” he said, laughing exaggeratedly to reassure Junmyeon. “I’ve got you, after all, don’t I?” 

Junmyeon laughed softly and squeezed Baekhyun once more before he let go, “Of course you do. Come find me in the kitchen when you’re done. I’ll have the lemon chamomile tea for you.” 

He slipped out of the bathroom and Baekhyun was left alone with his thoughts, echoing in the silence. 

\-------

Junmyeon was glad that Baekhyun had gone out with Chanyeol for the night. He’d suggested it himself, after Baekhyun had been so put out by the incident with Sehun. His friend probably needed to get laid and Junmyeon needed the time alone with his thoughts. Even after his shower, Baekhyun had smelled faintly of damp pine needles, a scent Junmyeon had come to find comforting over their nearly three years of living together. At least it had been comforting for a few years; now the faint smell made his nose itch, set his teeth on edge, raised his metaphorical hackles. That reaction had just started this past fall when Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s ruts had, for the first time, synched up. It had been a stressful experience, and it had left their apartment reeking of damp pine needles and Junmyeon’s own scent, which he had been told smelled of a summer field.

That particular rut had been terrible for both of them. It had been a perfect storm. Baekhyun had just broken up with Sehun, the feisty omega down the hall. They’d been in the middle of drunkenly complaining about Sehun’s fantastic ass when it had struck Junmyeon first. A pressure in his gut that shot down to his cock, hardening it in his slacks as they’d slumped together on the couch. He’d been able to ignore it until Baekhyun had leaned into his neck, taken a big whiff of him and told him he smelled like dessert and Junmyeon’s cock had nearly knotted right there. As it was, his erection had pushed obscenely against his zipper and Junmyeon realized that Baekhyun smelled like a wet forest, a sure sign his rut had come as well. After that Junmyeon had fled to his room, grabbed his one toy that simulated an omega’s passage around his knot and fucked it through several orgasms.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun had spent three days alone in their rooms, horny and jacking off every time their cocks began to knot and the pressure became too intense to ignore. The already overwhelming urge to stick his cock in something, anything, had only increased with the wanton sounds of Baekhyun’s whimpers and breathy moans through the wall. 

And Junmyeon, who had tried to ignore his feelings, tried to tell himself it was because he was in a dry spell, tried to say it was because hadn’t fucked anyone through rut since Kyungsoo last year, had thought he was going to break down the door to Baekhyun’s room. He’d wanted nothing more than to suck down Baekhyun’s cock as he came, to make Baekhyun moan for him and it had turned Junmyeon on more than he could have imagined. Desperate to hide how Baekhyun’s sounds were affecting him, Junmyeon had kept a pillow stuffed in his mouth to muffle his own cries.

The memory of the way Baekhyun would practically howl as he came sent shivers down Junmyeon’s spine when he masturbated now, his knotted cock spurting thick and white over his chest or into his toy. 

After Baekhyun left for the night, Junmyeon grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. He didn’t want to know what Baekhyun was getting up to tonight, but even the vague thought of him hooking up with someone else sent jealousy cold down his belly. He chased the thought away with half a can of beer and set about texting BoA about hooking up sometime soon.

\-----

Baekhyun was stuck in an endless loop this morning. He was nasty, hungover, frustrated and he kept cycling through those feelings even as he tried to occupy his mind with anything but a pounding headache. Maybe the antsy feeling had to do with the omega he’d tried to hook up with who looked vaguely like Junmyeon, though a little taller and broader. Maybe it was the way the hormones were starting to increase in his body. His calendar showed he was at least four or five days away from his next rut. Baekhyun thought he’d been doing a good job of suppressing the last rut, pushing it to the back of his mind except on rare occasions when his usual masturbation fantasies brought them roaring back. 

Baekhyun was taking his frustration out on his room, tidying and organizing his textbooks and throwing away notes from the past semester. He had no one to spend the rut with, and while he supposed Minseok or Luhan (or both) would be willing to help him, Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was ready to be tagged team by the two omegas, even if the thought of being pinned down by Minseok while the older man rode his knot was entirely too appealing. The couple had offered their services to him last night when him and Chanyeol arrived and they’d attached themselves to each side of him, murmuring how good he smelled and how much fun it’d be for them to take care of his rut when it came. He’d laughed, awkwardly, turned on by their shamelessness and the dirty promises in his ears. Chanyeol had looked on in amusement as the two had pulled away from Baekhyun, his face scarlet, and Minseok had pulled Luhan out onto the dance floor to try their hand at finding another alpha. 

Minseok and Luhan were good friends to offer, but Baekhyun didn’t know if he wanted to be the third in a relationship, even part time, wasn’t sure he could share or handle two horny omegas when their heats came. He’d watched them grind against each other the rest of the evening as he’d down shot after shot and finally had tried his own luck. The Junmyeon look-alike was hot, older, and Baekhyun had almost been ready to go back to the man’s apartment when Junmyeon’s face, crinkled up with sleep and soft had flashed in his mind as the strange omega had kissed down Baekhyun’s neck while they danced. The image had been so jarring that Baekhyun had stumbled away, drunk and confused. 

Baekhyun had found himself curled up in Junmyeon’s bed this morning, the other alpha petting his hair softly as he tried to coax Baekhyun into consciousness. Junmyeon’s scent had wrapped around him, warmer than the blanket and Baekhyun had nearly dozed off. Junmyeon finally gave in and had rolled away and out of bed, and Baekhyun, suddenly cold, had snapped awake and retreated to the shower to try to wash away his hangover.

The shower hadn’t worked and now Baekhyun found himself glaring at his Econ and History of Medieval Music texts. The way Minseok and Luhan looked together, wrapped around each other, uncaring of the jokes thrown their way by meat-head college alphas stayed with him. They were perfectly content, two omegas in a pod, two of a kind. They shouldn’t fit together so well, but they did and Baekhyun was jealous that they’d made it work. He wanted that for himself. 

Baekhyun sighed. Pre-rut was no time to think these thoughts, and so he pushed them away and ambled out to the kitchen, tempted by the smell of coffee. It was already past noon, but that didn’t stop Junmyeon from brewing the second pot. He was standing in front of the coffee pot, humming. His hips swayed back and forth and Baekhyun was momentarily hypnotized by their movement. Leering at Junmyeon’s ass was impossible, because Junmyeon didn’t have much of one, but Baekhyun enjoyed the view nonetheless.

He tried to sneak over to where Junmyeon was so he could rest his head on his friend’s shoulder and plead for coffee. When he was a few inches away, Junmyeon’s shoulder in range of his head, one of Junmyeon’s hands shot out behind him and pushed into Baekhyun’s stomach. 

“Oof,” Baekhyun whined and he dropped his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder anyway. Junmyeon’s fingers dug into Baekhyun’s abs and he tightened them, trying to both impress Junmyeon and keep from laughing. Junmyeon dug his fingers back into his tummy one more time before he let go and his shoulders sagged. 

“What do you need, Baekhyunnie?” he asked as the coffee pot finished filling. The aroma was like heaven to Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist and he sighed. “You want my coffee don’t you?” Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun nodded against Junmyeon’s shoulder and he turned his nose into Junmyeon’s neck which made his roommate yelp as he took a deep breath through his nose. Junmyeon’s scent was ever so much sharper, and Baekhyun couldn’t be sure, but he thought maybe Junmyeon’s rut was only a week to ten days off. He took a step back, dropping his arms from Junmyeon’s waist.

“Yes, please, hyung,” he said, voice pitched higher to cover for his sudden rush of arousal.

“Ugh, gross, do not use your sweet talker voice on me,” Junmyeon said, turning towards Baekhyun and pushing at his shoulder, “It won’t work.”

But clearly it had, because Junmyeon was already reaching for the row of clean cups behind Baekhyun and pouring him the first one.

Junmyeon passed it over to him and Baekhyun smile gratefully at his roommate. “Thank you, hyung.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of the coffee, and thought it vaguely smelled like Junmyeon, but perhaps that was because Junmyeon was already standing so close, hip just barely nudging against Baekhyun’s as he sipped his own.

Junmyeon bumped at Baekhyun’s hip after a few moments of silence, “You smell like omegas,” he said and Baekhyun nearly choked on his coffee.

“Minseok and Luhan were out with us last night,” Baekhyun said almost desperately. If Junmyeon noticed he didn’t say anything. 

 

Baekhyun took another sip of his coffee, now a little bitter on his tongue. “Any plans tonight?” he asked awkwardly.

Now it was Junmyeon’s turn apparently to choke on his coffee. He nodded awkwardly, stepping away from the counter. “Yeah, I’m, uh, meeting someone tonight.” 

He kept walking out of the kitchen and Baekhyun gaped after him. He couldn’t help the burning in his chest that throbbed in time to his headache and felt a little bit like his heart was trailing after Junmyeon’s shuffling feet before getting shut out by the click of the door.

\----

Junmyeon found himself in BoA’s bed later that night. She was bouncing in his lap, the pressure of her slowly-swelling lock tight around his cock, making his knot swell much faster than when he was alone. As he leaned forward, taking one of her pert nipples in his mouth, she moaned high in her throat. He suckled gently, eyes dark as he watched her face, and she slowed her bouncing to a hot, dirty roll. Junmyeon pulled away slowly and looked up at her, admiring the way her eyes were blown black with lust. She growled and clenched hard around him, before lifting herself almost entirely off his cock. He groaned and gripped her hips tight, slamming her back down on his dick. Gravity did the rest, pushing his half-formed knot into her. 

BoA threw her head back and moaned as her pussy clamped down around the base of his dick, firmly locking him inside her. Junmyeon could barely hold onto her hips as he fell backwards on the bed until he was lying flat on it, BoA’s body spread out over him. The rhythmic clenching of her cunt around his knot had brought it to full thickness in just a few minutes but he wasn’t ready come yet. Junmyeon rocked his hips upwards and she moaned into his shoulder as she came a second time. He gripped her ass tightly, grinding her down onto his cock in short thrusts. BoA sucked at junction of his neck, leaving a red hickey as she slowly came down from her orgasm.

The pressure around Junmyeon’s cock was so tight that it was bordering on painful, but even with the white hot pleasure racing down his spine at every little spasm her pussy made around him, Junmyeon was unable to come. He groaned in frustration as BoA worked a hand in to pinch his nipple. His back arched and Junmyeon closed his eyes tightly as his cock throbbed and he came. BoA continued to play with his nipple through his first orgasm, knot swollen and pulsing in her. Once Junmyeon’s breathing slowed down a little she braced them and rolled them over, so that Junmyeon’s weight was settled over her. 

Junmyeon opened glassy eyes and parted his dry lips to ask why when he felt a finger skate down his ass, and dip between his cheeks. The sensation was so unexpected that he bucked backwards into it and his knot pulled at BoA’s lock. They both moaned loudly as he jerked in her hold and Junmyeon could feel the telltale swelling around his cock was starting, signalling that BoA was going to come again. 

The fingers danced away from his asshole, down between their bodies where they were joined. BoA coated her fingers in the slick that was leaking from between them and brought her hand back to his asshole. The fingers of her other hand dug into his ass, pulling him open, and Junmyeon couldn’t help how he shuddered, face buried in her shoulder as her wet fingers circled his asshole. The feeling of her fingers rubbing and massaging at him was making pleasure build up in his body again and he could feel his balls throbbing as he approached his second orgasm. 

BoA bit his ear and licked along the shell as one of her fingers finally dipped in, breaching his hole. “This what you want Myeon? You want your ass filled up till you come?” she whispered in his ear.

“Fuck!” he whined into her neck as she started to thrust her finger in and out. Junmyeon couldn’t help how he was grinding backwards onto her finger with every thrust, and BoA used her other hand to force him down, even as she rocked her hips against his, seeking her own third orgasm.

A second finger prodded at his hole and Junmyeon was gone. He shouted hoarsely into her skin as his knot throbbed inside her pussy, bringing them both over the edge of orgasm. Junmyeon saw white spots dance at the edge of his vision as he came, and he was vaguely aware of BoA murmuring, “What a good boy you are”, into his ear. This only made him come again, knot throbbing hotly against her walls as her cunt milked his cock.

A few minutes later when they had both started to calm down and her lock had started to ease around Junmyeon’s knot BoA had pulled his face back by the hair and kissed his forehead. He smiled at her dopily and she asked him in a quiet voice if he’d like to really be filled up. They were still joined by his knot but Junmyeon jolted and pulled back so that he was hovering over her again. “What do you mean?”

BoA grinned at him, “I’ve got a strap on with a knotted dildo, you wanna take it for a spin?”

Junmyeon thought briefly of Baekhyun’s knot filling him and his pheromones flared around them. BoA laughed, assuming that he was thinking of her fucking him. Junmyeon nodded at her and the pulled apart, his knot finally small enough to slip out of her with a wet pop.

“Roll onto your stomach, baby, I’ll be right back,” she said. Junmyeon did as instructed and he could feel the stirrings of arousal flooding through his body as he watched BoA step into her harness. He thought again of Baekhyun, his thick thighs and ass and wondered, not for the first time, what it’d be like to be fucked by him. The thought made his cock twitch and he pushed it away as BoA came back to him. There was no point in wishing for things he couldn’t have.

Junmyeon was intent on focusing on what he could have, even if the face he saw when he closed his eyes as BoA began to stretch him, two deft fingers scissoring him open, was definitely not hers.

\-----

Junmyeon stumbled through the door the next morning. His ass ached in a decidedly uncomfortable way, but he didn’t regret letting BoA fuck him. Instead he felt a sense of satisfaction over how well it had gone and how much he had enjoyed letting her fuck him open with her strap on. He knew he was limping just a little as he hobbled into the kitchen where Baekhyun was making toast. Baekhyun looked up from the toaster and wrinkled his nose.

“Man, you stink.” he said as he turned back to his toast.

Junmyeon discreetly tried to sniff his armpit as he reached for a box of cereal on the counter next to Baekhyun. He took in a faint whiff of daffodils and realized with a start that BoA had scent marked him unintentionally when she fucked him. 

Junmyeon was startled then when Baekhyun growled next to him. Junmyeon was spun around, his back pinned to the counter as Baekhyun gripped his shoulders harshly. Junmyeon met Baekhyun’s eyes and they were blown black.

Junmyeon himself had never experienced personally, the fight instinct so overwhelming that it blotted out all higher reason. He’d seen it happen to friends, seen the aftermath of bruises and stitches, and he’d never hated something about his alpha nature so much.

Baekhyun squeezed his fingers tight around Junmyeon’s shoulders and leaned in, canines bared as he scented Junmyeon’s neck right over the hickey she’d left. “BoA noona?” Baekhyun snarled and Junmyeon felt his own knees go weak. Shouldn’t another alpha’s fight response trigger his own he wondered vaguely.

The thought left as quickly as it came when Baekhyun’s teeth pressed against the skin of his neck. The earthy smell of Baekhyun was thick around him, filling his nose and clouding his mind.

Junmyeon cried out then, when Baekhyun bit down on his neck, in the place where a lover would claim, right at the base of the neck and above his collarbone, below the place where BoA had the small hickey. He gasped, as Baekhyun’s teeth pressed harder, threatening to break the skin. Junmyeon felt himself go totally limp under Baekhyun as Baekhyun rolled his hips down against Junmyeon’s. 

Their hips aligned and Baekhyun’s hard cock pressed into Junmyeon’s thigh. The scent of Baekhyun’s arousal was around him now, choking out the breath from his lungs and erasing the smell of BoA from his skin. Junmyeon thrashed, fingers reaching up to dig into Baekhyun’s biceps as his teeth finally broke the skin. Junmyeon squeezed hard, as the pain flared through his neck and race down his body.

His dick pulsed in his pants and he felt his knot growing as they ground against each other.

Baekhyun suddenly pulled away, and the sudden release of pressure and pain from his neck had Junmyeon feeling weak and he sunk to the floor.

He watched Baekhyun stumble backward, his elegant hand over his mouth. When he pulled it away a moment later, it was covered in blood, Junmyeon’s blood and Junmyeon heard a whine through the buzzing noise in his head. He distantly realized it was his own as Baekhyun started forward towards him, the bloodied hand reaching for Junmyeon’s neck.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Junmyeon cried, even though every instinct he still had was screaming at him to launch himself at Baekhyun, to mark Baekhyun’s neck the way he’d been marked. 

Baekhyun stumbled backwards like he’d been hit and the iris’ of his eyes finally showed again.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun said, as he stared at his hand. He looked up and for one terrifying moment, Junmyeon thought Baekhyun would come towards him again, bite him again.

The feeling passed as tears formed in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Junmyeon, Junmyeon I’m so sorry. Please, let me see your neck,” he pleaded. 

Junmyeon growled from where he crouched on the floor. His neck was throbbing and he knew that a few licks from Baekhyun would make it feel better, slow the sluggish drip of blood from his skin. 

“I’ll be right back, don’t,” Baekhyun said as he choked back his tears, “don’t go anywhere on me.”

Junmyeon nodded, too stunned and in pain to move. He realized with a throb through his crotch that his cock was still hard and seemed to show no signs of flagging, despite his pain.

Junmyeon tried climb to his knees but the motion tilted his head and sent a fresh trail of blood between his fingers. He trembled and settled backwards on the floor. None of his fighting or dominance instincts, the ones he was told were natural, had arisen to help him fight against Baekhyun. What was happening to him? 

A noise at the kitchen door had Junmyeon flicking his eyes up and he could see Baekhyun standing across the room, their first aid kit in hand. Baekhyun had taken a few extra moments to wash the blood from from his face and for that Junmyeon was grateful. 

With the slightest of nods at Baekhyun’s raised eyebrow, Baekhyun crossed the room and knelt down next to him. Both of them inhaled sharply as they scented each other. Junmyeon could smell it now, the faint pine needle scent that clung to Baekhyun smelled stronger now, and his own scent was rising. Both of them were going into rut. Many months too early for it. 

Junmyeon flinched as Baekhyun applied alcohol to his neck. It burned and he clenched his fist tight in his lap. Baekhyun’s free hand came down to squeeze his before Baekhyun pulled away again.

Baekhyun carefully applied antiseptic cream over the bites and Junmyeon whimpered as it cooled the burning of his wounded flesh.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun whispered as he tore open the bandage. The instructions, Junmyeon knew from experience, instructed whoever was applying it to lick the bandage if they had inflicted the wound, to speed the healing process. Baekhyun licked the cotton square before placing it over his neck and sealing it with tape.

The bandage pulled funny but Junmyeon knew it meant the mark would be gone in two or three days if Baekhyun continued to apply it for him versus several weeks if he didn’t.

Junmyeon looked up finally and met Baekhyun’s eyes. His rut was running through his veins, clouding his judgement, because despite the fact that Junmyeon knew he should kick Baekhyun out of their apartment for good, he couldn’t. 

Junmyeon reached over and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand. “It’s okay, Baek, but I think you should go before this gets any worse for either of us,” he said nodding in the direction of their crotches. He should be more embarrassed by this, but he couldn’t bring himself to be, despite the fact that they both knew this bite was a mating bite.

“Yeah, uhm, I’ll go stay with my brother for the week. He can,” Baekhyun gestured towards the kit, “I’ll have him drop of bandages I’ve prepared, okay?”

Junmyeon nodded and let Baekhyun haul him off the floor. He wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist as he helped Junmyeon down the hall and Junmyeon couldn’t help but flick his hand over the muscles of Baekhyun’s abdomen, hard and hot beneath his palm.

Baekhyun sucked in a breath as Junmyeon’s hand wandered, and Junmyeon withdrew it, leaning heavy against his friend. He should be punished just a little for what he had done.

\--------

Four days later, freshly showered and semi-rested, Junmyeon flopped down in a booth at his and Kris’s favorite sushi restaurant. Junmyeon rarely threw his parents money around, except when it came to making sure that he had quality sushi at least twice a month. Kris eyed him from across the booth, he’d already ordered three rolls for them to split.

“I see this is a twenty plates of sushi type rut,” he said, taking in the dark circles under Junmyeon’s eyes. He reached across the table and pulled on the collar of Junmyeon’s sweater, exposing the bandage across the base of his neck. Junmyeon batted at his hand halfheartedly, too tired to really protest.

Kris took a whiff of the air and leaned back, eyes wide. “You know, when you said Baekhyun bit you, I thought you meant, finally gave you the hickey you’ve been dying to get from him…” Kris dodged Junmyeon’s hand this time as he reached over to slap him, “Not like, oh yeah, he MATING bit me, Kris.” 

Junmyeon touched his sweater self-consciously. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that, it just happens to be in that spot.”

“Meaning or not, you’ve got one. Is it healing? I can smell him on the bandage.” 

“Not quickly, but it’s scabbed over now, and didn’t throb when i took a shower last night or this morning.” Junmyeon said as their first few plates of sushi arrived. 

The chewed in silence for a few minutes, savoring the various rolls. Junmyeon attacked a section of tuna roll especially viciously as he thought about how Baekhyun hadn’t responded to any of his texts yet. 

Kris cleared his throat and Junmyeon looked down, realizing that he’d destroyed the piece and was stabbing the tuna until it was little pieces all over the plate. “What did the sushi do to you, Myeonie?”

Junmyeon sighed, “Sorry, I just don’t know what to do or where to go from here, Kris.”

“What’s there to figure out?” he said, taking two pieces and shoving them into his mouth, rather impolitely. 

Junmyeon wrinkled his nose at him. He flagged down their waiter and put in an order for a few more plates of sushi, when he turned back, Kris was placing the last piece of tuna roll on Junmyeon’s plate. He smiled at Kris, “It’s not like things can go back to normal.”

“What the hell does normal have to do with it, Junmyeon? You two are friends, weird shit happened.” Kris held up a big hand to keep Junmyeon from interrupting him, “No, look, I know what you’re going to say, ‘that it can’t be normal’. But, Junmyeon, you two have never been ‘normal’ compared to what society expects.”

“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing,” Junmyeon exclaimed helplessly.

“No, you’re just projecting that because right now you feel like it’s bad.” Kris said smugly, taking a sip of his water.

Junmyeon leaned back in his booth, “Why the fuck did I have to make friends with a psych major again? You think you know everything.”

Kris laughed then, loud and gummy, and far too noticeable for a restaurant. Kris didn’t even seem to notice the people turning to stare, the way the other alphas in the room unconsciously scented Kris, to see if he was a threat. Junmyeon never did that, he rarely scented people unless their smell was naturally strong or someone was near their rut or heat.

“You’re doing the thing again.” Kris said, flicking a few drops of water at Junmyeon’s face.

“What thing?”

“Where you think too hard about what you should be doing, you’re making this show of acting like you’re scenting people, but you don’t care about that, you never have. It’s why you’re friends with just about everyone on campus, how you’ve had alphas and omegas and betas all throw themselves at you alike.”

Junmyeon deflated and ignored Kris’s piercing stare in favor of another piece of sushi.

“Do you remember when we met, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon snorted, “How could I forget? I thought you were coming over to challenge me for disrespecting Luhannie.” 

Kris chuckled, “And then we smelled each other’s pheromones and your eyes just got huge.” Kris said as he mimicked the way Junmyeon’s face looked, eyes wide, nose scrunched and cheeks puffed out. 

“Stop that,” Junmyeon laughed, “I did not look like that.”

 

“Yes you did! You have constipated ‘chipmunk face!’ You always look that way when you’re confused by something.

“I think I was confused by what you said to me after that, honestly.” He lowered his head to make his voice deeper, “Bruh, I saw what you did, be my wingman because that was fucking awesome!!”

Kris face-palmed as their next few plates arrived. “But that’s the point, you’ve never let what someone was born as influence how you treat them or if you’re friends with them. So why does it matter what you and Baekhyun were born as?”

Junmyeon sighed. It didn’t matter. He’d been attracted to Baekhyun for a while now, before their shared rut even. Junmyeon had just ignored it because he was fighting with his own internalized issues with alpha roles.

He could move past it, he wanted to move past it, he just wasn’t sure if Baekhyun wanted to as well.

There was only one way to find out.

Junmyeon cleaned his room. It was something he hadn’t done since he moved in. He’d hired a maid service a few times to clean it, but even then, it usually descended into its regular state of chaos within a few months, piles of clothes strewn about the room and over furniture. The only place kept free of clutter was his desk, since he needed the space to work.

But last night Baekhyun had texted that he was coming home today and if they could talk. It had sent Junmyeon into a frenzy of cleaning, throwing out the garbage that had accumulated in the kitchen during his rut and the clothing he’d thrown around trying to make the apartment smell more like his. 

The wound on his neck was now a fading green and yellow bruise, the teeth marks faded and gone. Junmyeon was still self conscious of it, wearing turtlenecks even alone in the apartment. He carefully finished his sweep around the living room, righting the DVDs that were turned over by the tv and stacking up video game cases. He quickly dusted the TV itself and folded the blanket back over the back of the couch. It looked presentable, and Baekhyun would be pleased at least that Junmyeon had cleaned, given the amount of time Baekhyun tended to spend in the living room, working on papers or napping on the couch. 

Junmyeon turned back towards his room. It looked...better. The clothing was shoved in his closet, because there was no way he was hanging it up in one day. The trash can was clean and sanitized (from all the tissues and lube he’d thrown in it during rut). He’d dusted off his anime figurine collection, for no real reason other than that they were his babies. The sheets were changed and his bed made. The room still smelled like come and sweat, but he’d been airing it out with the window open all day, in the hopes of making it smell less like a den of sin. He glanced at the bathroom and took all the used towels out of it, shoving them into his already overfull laundry basket. He’d wash them tomorrow or the next day, even Baekhyun’s.

Junmyeon glanced at the small box on his dresser and carefully picked it up to peek inside. The thin silver bracelet sparkled back at him. He’d shown up at jewelry shop with no real idea of what he wanted to get Baekhyun. The traditional courting gifts of necklaces or rings seemed wrong for them, two alphas. But the bracelet had caught his eye, along with the inscription, Fearless, engraved on its inner curve. He hoped, that if Baekhyun really reciprocated his feelings, then he wouldn’t be offended by a mark of claim like this.

\-----

Baekhyun was nervous all the way up the stairs of their dorm. His backpack felt like it weighed 30 pounds and his hand was sweating as it wrapped around the box in his pocket. He’d talked to Kris briefly this morning and while Kris had been mostly unhelpful, citing best friend privileges, he had told Baekhyun that what he and Junmyeon needed most was to talk, and then probably have sex. And maybe get matching bite marks or something. 

That last part had kinda slipped out of Kris as Baekhyun had plied him with coffee before their first class, and the guilty look on Kris’s face after he said it had given Baekhyun more than enough hope that his feelings were not in vain. It shouldn’t have taken misplaced jealousy at BoA for him to act on them, he should have acted on them far before things had gotten weird after the shared rut. But they’d both been stubborn, Baekhyun knew, and he’d been more than a little focused on what it would mean to actually date another alpha, even if times were changing and people more open minded. 

Baekhyun paused a moment as he passed Sehun’s door, the faint sounds of Sehun’s high breathy moans filtering through the door. Baekhyun smiled to himself, _atta boy, Sehunnie, get your alpha_ he thought with no malice.

And then he was standing outside his own apartment, curiously silent for a Friday afternoon. Baekhyun felt like he was going to puke all over the door. It wouldn’t be the first time, in reality, but it would be the first time he wasn’t sure if Junmyeon would help him clean it up or not. 

Baekhyun fumbled for his key card and swiped it. The lock clicked and Baekhyun put his hand on the handle and stepped through.

The apartment was clean, mostly. A few piles of clutter were left but as Baekhyun toed off his shoes he could see that even the couch pillows had been fluffed, and...had someone dusted the TV? 

Baekhyun followed the scent of lemon dish soap to the kitchen where he was more shocked to find the counter free of dishes and the garbage empty. He stood there, clutching his duffle bag in confusion. The stove still had grease stains on it, but someone had definitely taken the time to clean, and that wasn’t like Junmyeon at all.

“Hi,” said a gentle voice and Baekhyun whirled to see Junmyeon by the couch in a soft grey turtleneck and jeans. In the dim light from the hall, Junmyeon almost glowed. Baekhyun shook his head minutely and the tiny smile that had been on Junmyeon’s face fell. 

“Do you not like it?” he asked timidly and Baekhyun gaped at him for a moment before his brain caught up.

“No, um, yes! I love the apartment, it looks so nice. Are we, are we having company?” he asked lamely.

Junmyeon smiled at him, a real one this time, and shook his head, his dark bangs falling down into his eyes. He tossed his head to the side and said, “No company, just, I...uh,” and _oh, blushes should not be that cute_ , Baekhyun thought desperately. 

“I wanted to impress you.” Junmyeon finished softly, his eyes somewhere around the coffee table next to him.

Baekhyun felt a rush of affection so strong it almost choked the breath out of him for a moment. “Trust me Myeon, I’m impressed. I think the last time you cleaned the kitchen yourself was when you first met Jongdae,” Baekhyun said with a nervous giggle. “I’d be more concerned if you’d cleaned your room, actually.”

Junmyeon coughed suddenly and turned towards the hall, “I cleanedito,” he said in a rush as he shuffled off towards his room, bare feet slapping softly against the floor.

Baekhyun gulped, “I, you, ah, you what?” he called after him. Distantly he was aware of his other hand wrapped around the box in his pocket, and Baekhyun was afraid that if Junmyeon closed his door for the evening Baekhyun lose all his nerve. “Wait, Junmyeon, I um, I wanted to show you something.”

Junmyeon paused in his doorway and turned and Baekhyun all but trotted over, tossing his bag in the general direction of his own closed door. He’d worry about it later. Or sooner, depending on how this went.

He stepped forward into Junmyeon’s space and tried to ignore how Junmyeon’s summer scent rose around him, for just a few more moments. “I uh,” Baekhyun squeaked and he cleared his throat before trying again. “I got you a bracelet. I should have done this sooner, but I was nervous and scared. I’m still scared,” he babbled as he looked at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon’s head was cocked to the side but his eyes were wide as he focused on Baekhyun’s hands opening the small box in front of him. “I know this isn’t the most traditional courting gift, but I am hoping you will accept me as your partner. Boyfriend even if you want to use that term,” he said softly. Junmyeon’s cheeks were colored pink and he looked happy as his eyes met Baekhyun’s. 

“I accept your courting gift,” Junmyeon said formally as he pulled the bracelet from Baekhyun’s hand. Junmyeon’s mouth curled up in a smirk, “and I prefer the term boyfriend.” 

Junmyeon’s hands came up and before Baekhyun could say anything, he cupped Baekhyun’s face and kissed him hard. Baekhyun yelped against Junmyeon’s mouth but pulled him close by the shoulders, their body’s slotting together naturally. 

Junmyeon kissed Baekhyun like a man starved and Baekhyun felt his own hunger rising up in him. Junmyeon nipped at his upper lip and Baekhyun choked on a whine as he crowded Junmyeon through the door. His hand slid down Junmyeon’s arm to where the courting bracelet was still clutched in his fingers as he held Baekhyun’s waist. He pulled back and Junmyeon’s mouth followed his. Baekhyun pressed a quick kiss against Junmyeon’s lips before he started to grapple with the clasp of the bracelet. Baekhyun risked a glance up and the way that Junmyeon was staring at him, swollen lips pulled between his teeth and eyes shining with an emotion Baekhyun wasn’t yet willing to name, made him blush. Baekhyun finally got the clasp buckled and looked up again as Junmyeon chuckled at him. “Courage? I guess we had similar thoughts.” 

Baekhyun cocked his head in question and Junmyeon turned to his dresser, a confident set to his shoulders, so different than he had looked in the living room. Junmyeon pulled open the drawer and pulled out his own small box and all the breath in Baekhyun’s body seemed to whoosh out of him, leaving him weak kneed. Junmyeon placed the box in Baekhyun’s hands and Baekhyun opened it. A silver bracelet with a similar pattern as the one he’d given Junmyeon stared back at him, glinting in the low light from the lamp. _Fearless_ was engraved on it and Baekhyun looked up at Junmyeon in surprise.

Junmyeon pulled the bracelet from the box and tossed the box back on his dresser. Baekhyun lifted his wrist to assist Junmyeon as he fastened it. When he was done Junmyeon left their hands linked together. He stared at Baekhyun with a grin before he burst out laughing. When Baekhyun opened his mouth to ask why, he found himself being pushed back against Junmyeon’s pillows. Junmyeon straddled his hips then and settled over him, and all of Baekhyun’s thoughts lost coherency. 

Baekhyun fitted his hands against Junmyeon’s hips and craned his head up to kiss him, eager to taste his _boyfriend’s_ mouth again. Junmyeon obliged him and bent down to meet him halfway. Baekhyun’s tongue flickered against Junmyeon’s lips and Junmyeon moaned and parted them to let it slip in. Junmyeon tasted like coffee and it was so much better than Baekhyun had imagined. 

\-----

Junmyeon felt like he was on fire where Baekhyun’s fingers splayed out across his hips, fingers burning him through his shirt. It felt so good to have Baekhyun home again, with him, under him, that he shivered. He felt Baekhyun’s fingers tug on the edge of his shirt, even as his tongue tangled with Junmyeon’s and the stimulation as Baekhyun fucked his tongue in and out of Junmyeon’s mouth had his cock twitching in his pants already. 

Junmyeon dug his fingers into the firm muscle of Baekhyun’s chest and he had to pull away to catch his breath as he he was overwhelmed by the smell of pine, sharp and heady. Junmyeon opened his eyes to see Baekhyun below him, mouth pink and swollen, the mole on his ear dark against the redness of his ears. Baekhyun’s chest was heaving and Junmyeon felt a growl curl up his throat and he let it out as he pulled at the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt. “Mine,” he growled as he tore at Baekhyun’s t-shirt and Baekhyun’s eyes went black as the fabric was torn from his chest. 

“Fuck, hyung,” Baekhyun moaned as his fingers finally slid under the fabric of Junmyeon’s turtleneck.

Junmyeon grinned at him, eyes wild and a pretty flush already spreading across his chest. He raised his arms to help Baekhyun finish pulling the shirt off of him and tossed it to the side. Baekhyun looked down at the floor, “Oh good, it was too clean and it was freaking me out.” 

Junmyeon barked out a laugh as he picked at the sleeves of Baekhyun’s torn shirt. Baekhyun got the idea and Junmyeon shifted back on his hips to let him sit up to pull the fabric off of him. Baekhyun caught sight of the remaining bruise on Junmyeon’s neck, a faded green and purple mark and his breath caught. Junmyeon jolted and sat down fully on Baekhyun’s lap, and Junmyeon felt the unmistakable ridge of Baekhyun’s cock against his ass. His eyes were trained on Baekhyun’s face though and Baekhyun gulped, momentarily serious. 

“I’m sorry, hyung, for this.” he said as he traced over the mark with delicate fingers. 

Junmyeon trailed his fingers down Baekhyun’s chest in answer, and pinched one of his nipples, making Baekhyun squeal, “You don’t have to apologize,” Junmyeon said playfully as he flicked Baekhyun’s nipple again, making the man under him squirm. Junmyeon’s cock twitched in his pants at the way Baekhyun’s cock nudged at his ass, and now he had Baekhyun’s full attention, even as his hand still rested over the bite. 

Junmyeon leaned down and licked a stripe up Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun moaned, throwing his neck to the side and collapsing flat against the bed. Junmyeon sucked his earlobe into his mouth and gasped as Baekhyun’s hips thrust up against him, with purpose this time. “You can make it up me,” Junmyeon said as he nibbled around Baekhyun’s ear and back down his neck, leaving blooming red marks down the pale skin. 

Baekhyun was panting and squirming beneath him but his eyes were focused when he pulled back, “Let me bite you too,” said Junmyeon, husky voice covering his nerves. 

He wondered if this was what being an alpha really felt like, the certainty of knowing Baekhyun would say yes, or if it was just that he knew Baekhyun so well that gave him the confidence to even ask.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened with surprise but he nodded slightly and turned his head to the side and tilted it back, exposing the perfect place for Junmyeon’s teeth at the base of Baekhyun’s throat. His eyes darted up to Junmyeon’s and held them, even at the awkward angle. Junmyeon leaned down and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth, then his chin. One to the center of his throat over his Adam’s apple and at the hollow of his throat. Baekhyun whined, high and breathy, and his fingers dug into the bare flesh of Junmyeon’s lower back as he nuzzled at the skin where his neck and shoulder met. 

Junmyeon sucked the skin into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue and Baekhyun’s finger nails started to dig into his back, almost bruising. 

“Junmyeon, just, ahhh, do it,” Baekhyun groaned as Junmyeon flicked his tongue over the flesh. 

Junmyeon let go and kissed the spot he’d been teasing. Below him he felt Baekhyun relax, and that’s what he’d been waiting for, his instincts telling him to wait for his mate to relax. Junmyeon took a breath and bit down hard and his mind when white and hazy as Baekhyun cried out below him and then was silent, taking deep gasping breaths below him. Junmyeon’s mind was silent for a few more moments, taking in the gasps below him and then he let go. Baekhyun’s nails ceased to dig into his back and Junmyeon took a breath as he pulled away. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he looked down at Baekhyun, flushed, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to breath through the pain. The bite itself looked terrible, and Junmyeon already knew that it felt worse.

Junmyeon leaned back down and rubbed a hand through Baekhyun’s hair even as he started to kitten lick the bite, tasting metal on his tongue. After a few licks, Baekhyun suddenly moaned and arched his back and Junmyeon became aware of just how hard they both were, his own cock pressing into his pants and Baekhyun’s stomach, and Baekhyun’s, settled still against his ass and throbbing. He pulled back and surveyed the bite, the bleeding had stopped and it was closing up, the saliva doing its job on the wound, just like Baekhyun’s had done for him.

Baekhyun’s eyes opened, and they were hazy and dark as he blinked up at Junmyeon, tears collected on his lashes. Junmyeon kissed him, softly and closed mouth, a stark difference from their kisses a few minutes ago. Baekhyun’s hands trailed down Junmyeon’s back and pulled at his pants. 

“I need these off of you right fucking now,” Baekhyun said, his eyes sharpening. And Junmyeon couldn’t have agreed more.

He scrambled off Baekhyun and nearly tripped, trying to kick off his jeans and toe off his socks at the same time. 

Baekhyun giggled as he fought the same battle, though he did trip as he hopped on one foot to pull his second sock off and Junmyeon reached out and caught him by the waist. Baekhyun flung his sock onto the floor and then they were standing face to face.

Baekhyun glanced down and smirked, because Junmyeon had pulled off his boxers with his pants. Junmyeon felt a flush crawl up his spine and cover his whole body at the way Baekhyun was leering at his cock. 

“Stop staring at me like that,” Junmyeon whined, poking Baekhyun in the stomach. His fingers trailed lower and he snapped the band of Baekhyun’s boxer briefs against his stomach. 

Baekhyun shrieked and pushed at Junmyeon, who lost his balance at the strength- right, two alphas, they were both strong- and he toppled backwards onto the bed, sitting down on it hard.

Baekhyun dropped to his knees then, and his long, pretty fingers slid up Junmyeon’s thighs. He looked up at Junmyeon through his eyelashes and fuck, if this wasn’t every fantasy Junmyeon had had for months come to life. His cock twitched against his stomach, fully hard, and Junmyeon moaned as Baekhyun’s fingers teased around the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs.

“Can I?” Baekhyun asked in a low voice, and fuck, if this was the tone Baekhyun had uses on others in the bedroom, he could see why Sehun had complained once in passing that he missed Baekhyun’s sex voice. Baekhyun was already licking his lips as he leaned forward and Junmyeon nodded helplessly, fingers clutching the sheets as Baekhyun gazed up at him.

The first touch of Baekhyun’s mouth to Junmyeon’s cock was a kitten lick to the slit and Junmyeon threw his head back and moaned as the next one was right under the head. Baekhyun wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock and sucked lightly and one of Junmyeon’s hands shot out into Baekhyun’s hair. “Don’t be a tease,” Junmyeon pleaded as Baekhyun pulled away and returned to licking around the head. It looked like all the times Junmyeon had seen Baekhyun with an ice cream cone in his hand and Junmyeon was never letting them go out to ice cream again. 

One of Baekhyun’s hands fitted itself around the base of Junmyeon’s dick, where the faint bulb of his knot was already starting to grow, and he squeezed it gently, and Junmyeon swore, “Fuck, you fucking tease.”

Baekhyun laughed around Junmyeon’s cockhead before his mouth slipped lower over and he began to suck with intention. Every time Baekhyun released the suction around Junmyeon’s cock his hand squeezed at his slowly growing knot, encouraging a droplet of precum to form. Baekhyun would tongue at the precum and swallow before returning to the gentle bobbing suction.

Junmyeon thought he was going to go mad at the slow pace and the teasing way Baekhyun’s fingers were now trailing away from his knot down to his balls and then lower, to push at his perineum. Baekhyun massaged it and Junmyeon cried out, tugging at Baekhyun’s hair. 

Baekhyun popped off Junmyeon’s cock and looked up at him, looking concerned he’d hurt him. “Hyung, are you alright?” he asked as he withdrew his fingers from Junmyeon’s cock.

Junmyeon nodded and released his death grip on Baekhyun’s hair. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just…” he paused, and Junmyeon didn’t think it was possible to be embarrassed but Baekhyun was looking at him with no small amount of concern. “I fingered myself during rut okay?” Junmyeon said in a rush.

Baekhyun’s eyes got wide even as his right hand returned to Junmyeon’s body and lightly touched his hole. He rubbed the puckered flesh lightly and he sucked in a breath when it fluttered open just slightly for his fingers. 

Baekhyun stood up then and pushed his own boxer briefs off his hips. Junmyeon’s mouth watered at the sight of Baekhyun’s cock, hard and curved up. Precum had the tip glistening and he wanted to taste it. His knot was forming at the base as well, a little thinner than Junmyeon’s own in its partially formed state. Junmyeon scooted back on the edge of the bed until he was laying down, knees spread on the bed. 

“There’s lube in the dresser,” he said and he chuckled as Baekhyun flushed where he stood before he padded over to the dresser. His cock bobbed with every step and Junmyeon couldn’t help himself as he grabbed his own dick and stroked from tip to knot at a slow pace. He watched the way Baekhyun’s thick thighs and ass flexed as he bent over the dresser to find the bottle of lube _(Specially Formulated For Alphas!)_ that Junmyeon had bought online. It had reassured him that they made lube for alphas like him, like Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun turned around and Junmyeon swallowed harshly as he came back and kneeled on the bed in between Junmyeon’s knees. He dropped the bottle next to Junmyeon’s hip and leaned over to kiss him, soft and wet until Junmyeon could feel the tension bleeding out of his body. He tensed when Baekhyun’s fingers glided down his chest and moaned into his mouth as he flicked at Junmyeon’s nipples. His back arched under the prickles of pleasure-pain and then he relaxed again. 

Baekhyun kept kissing him, even as his hand flicked the cap of the lube open between them. Junmyeon shivered at what was about to happen, and Baekhyun pulled back to nip at his lip. “I guess you’ve already decided who’s bottoming this time, but I want your knot next round,” Baekhyun said with an embarrassed laugh.

“Good,” Junmyeon whispered against Baekhyun’s mouth, “because I have every intention of giving it to you.”

Baekhyun pulled back to dribble the cool, thick lube between his fingers and Junmyeon watched him warm it up before he pressed his slender fingers to Junmyeon’s hole.

Baekhyun massaged the gel against his already sensitive hole and Junmyeon closed his eyes and moaned, long and loud as Baekhyun’s other hand started to tease at his knot again.

One finger slipped inside Junmyeon, “Fuck,” he moaned and Baekhyun chuckled lowly. Baekhyun’s finger rubbed against his walls, thrusting in and out slowly. Way too slowly for Junmyeon’s taste. “More, fuck, please,” he moaned and Baekhyun obliged him, slipping in a second and then a third finger when Junmyeon didn’t complain. Baekhyun’s hand never ceased stroking Junmyeon’s cock, trying to keep his boyfriend distracted from the the way he was starting to scissor his three fingers apart inside him. Baekhyun added more lube, and the squelch of his fingers was filthy. Junmyeon moaned whenever Baekhyun’s fingers grazed his prostate and he met the thrust of Baekhyun’s fingers, riding them hard.

Junmyeon didn’t feel much discomfort, he could feel the way his knot was slowly swelling in Baekhyun’s hand and how his cock was spurting precum down the tip, to glide over Baekhyun’s fingers. It made the slide faster and smoother for him. Junmyeon was taken by surprise, however when Baekhyun fitted his mouth back around the head of Junmyeon’s cock and Junmyeon arched off the bed, almost howling at how good it felt before he threw his arm over his mouth to muffle his cries. 

“Fuck, hyung. I knew you were a screamer.” Baekhyun gasped as he pulled his mouth away and Junmyeon opened his glassy eyes to stare down at Baekhyun between his legs and the way his cock had smeared precum along his abs.

“Enough, Baekhyunnie, fuck,” Junmyeon rasped out. “Fuck me now.”

Instead Baekhyun slipped in a fourth finger and curled them all up against Junmyeon’s prostate, which he’d rubbed against faintly a few times as he’d stretched him. Junmyeon ground down on Baekhyun’s fingers, “So good Baekhyunnie, so good. Please fuck me!” he cried again.

The fingers were removed from his ass and Junmyeon sobbed at the empty feeling for a moment before it was replaced with relief as Baekhyun’s cockhead pushed against his gaping, fluttering hole. The scent of alpha was thick in the air, their pheromones blending and creating a new scent, thick and heady. It had Junmyeon feeling light headed.

Junmyeon opened his eyes as Baekhyun leaned over him and nuzzled his neck where he’d bitten Junmyeon a week ago. “Ready, Junmyeonnie?” 

“Been ready for a long time, Baekhyunnie,” and Junmyeon wrapped his legs around Baekhyun’s waist to nudge him along. His arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders to pull him as close as possible and he nipped at his own bite mark on Baekhyun’s neck.

The head of Baekhyun’s cock slipped in and Junmyeon groaned, feeling more full than he had thought was possible, even when BoA had fucked him. This was entirely different than a plastic, knotted dildo. Baekhyun’s cock pulsed against his walls as he tried to wait for Junmyeon to adjust.

But Junmyeon wasn’t having any of that, the urge to take, to consume, even from the position he was in overwhelmed him and his heels dug into Baekhyun’s lower back. “Give me more, I can take,” he encouraged and Baekhyun moaned, body held tense over his as he pulled back only to push all the way in. Junmyeon felt every inch of Baekhyun’s throbbing cock as he started a slow pace. 

Baekhyun growled against Junmyeon’s mouth as Junmyeon tried to force the pace faster, the snap of Baekhyun’s hips meeting the flesh of Junmyeon’s ass lewd and loud as they gasped and moaned into each others mouths. Baekhyun’s knot slipped in and out of Junmyeon’s wet hole, friction so good it had tears coming to Junmyeon’s eyes. But the pace was still too slow and Junmyeon needed more.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Junmyeon finally growled, his right hand threading through Baekhyun’s blondish locks. “Show me you’re an alpha,” he taunted.

Baekhyun shuddered above him and his knot caught on Junmyeon’s rim for the first time, the friction making them both cry out and writhe against each other. Baekhyun picked up the pace, the catch of his steadily growing knot on Junmyeon’s hole stretching him wider than he thought possible, burning in the best way. Baekhyun’s cock grazed his prostate every few thrusts and Junmyeon could already feel the pressure building up in his spine, his knot expanding as his dick rubbed against their stomachs.

With monumental effort Junmyeon panted, “Stop, stop,” into Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun groaned and slowed down, pressing his knot deep into Junmyeon. It was just barely small enough to still pull out and Junmyeon dropped his thighs so he could plant his feet on the floor and roll him and Baekhyun over. Baekhyun gasped as his cock and knot shifted inside Junmyeon and Junmyeon reflexively squeezed around it as it shifted, pressing Baekhyun’s knot against his prostate for the first time.

“Shit, hyung, are you trying to kill me?” Baekhyun whined. His hands settled on Junmyeon’s hips as Junmyeon shifted back. He lifted up off Baekhyun’s cock, knot pulling his hole wide open and making Junmyeon feel like the most wanton slut before he slowly slide back down, angling his pelvis so Baekhyun’s cock rubbed against his prostate the entire way down.

“Fuck, Baek, that feels so good, you feel so fucking good.” Junmyeon groaned as he increased the pace, hands braced on Baekhyun’s chest to give him the leverage he needed. Baekhyun’s hands guided Junmyeon, keeping him riding down on his cock at the perfect angle. 

Finally, Baekhyun’s knot grew too large and Junmyeon couldn’t rise off of it again, and he squeezed around it as Baekhyun ground against his hole, making them both whine as Baekhyun circled his hips, pushing his knot steadily into the sensitive flesh. Junmyeon reached between them, his hand gripping his knot as he started to stroke and rub his knot, milking precum out of the tip and onto Baekhyun’s stomach as the pace increased.

“Fuck that’s so fucking hot,” Baekhyun gasped as he worked his cock into Junmyeon in tiny, short thrusts that pulled on Junmyeon’s rim and created the perfect friction against his prostate. 

Junmyeon felt so full, so complete that his orgasm was creeping up on him, the ecstasy already singing through his blood as Baekhyun wrapped his hand around Junmyeon’s cock too. The added stimulation had Junmyeon’s knot swelling up and then pulsing as he started to come. Long thick spurts of cum splattered onto Baekhyun as Junmyeon’s body clamped down around the cock in his ass and they both cried out as Junmyeon’s walls fluttered around the hard length lodged inside his body. The pleasure of being so full while he came extended Junmyeon’s orgasm and his mind went white as Baekhyun’s hand took over and it was all Junmyeon could do to lean against Baekhyun’s chest as his orgasm was pumped out of him, leaving him overstimulated and hot.

As soon as Junmyeon’s cock stopped spurting cum onto their chests, Baekhyun’s hands gripped Junmyeon’s hips again as he ground against Junmyeon’s hole desperately, the fluttering of the passage around his cock driving his own orgasm out of him.

Junmyeon cried out in tandem with Baekhyun as the other alpha’s cum filled his ass in thick spurts, the contraction of Baekhyun’s knot obvious in his ass. Junmyeon clenched around it, milking Baekhyun’s orgasm from him before they both collapsed completely, sticky and sweaty, and smelling overwhelmingly of sex and alpha pheromones. 

Junmyeon laid on Baekhyun’s chest, his own cum all over both of them and he felt complete. He squirmed a little to get more comfortable and they both hissed as Baekhyun’s knot pulled and then settled inside Junmyeon. Junmyeon knew they’d be stuck this way for at least ten more minutes. He settled his head on Baekhyun’s chest and his body angled so that he wasn’t entirely crushing the man beneath him. Baekhyun’s hands ran up and down Junmyeon’s sides, making him shiver a little and Baekhyun chuckled hoarsely against the top of Junmyeon’s head.

“What?” Junmyeon asked tiredly.

“Oh, this just went way better than I could have possibly hoped when I showed up here an hour ago.” Baekhyun said, a hint of irony to his voice.

“Why? Did you expect to be the one with the ass ache?” Junmyeon shot back playfully.

“Oh, no hyung. I always knew you’d be a bottom alpha.” Baekhyun said cheekily. 

Junmyeon gasped in mock outrage and his torso up as much as he could without making them both uncomfortable. “Fifteen minutes ago you were begging me to take you after this, and you’re calling me the bottom alpha?” Junmyeon pinched Baekhyun’s nipple and he whined pathetically beneath him. “Just you wait till we can separate, and then I’m going to show you who’s the real alpha here.

“Please, hyung, don’t tell me you wanna compare knots.” Baekhyun groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes.

“No,” Junmyeon said dangerously, “I’m going to make you come faster than I did.”

“Psh, whatever, Junmyeon, I had you coming in plenty of time.” Baekhyun griped, looking affronted that Junmyeon would even suggest otherwise. 

Warmth bloomed in Junmyeon’s chest and he leaned down to kiss Baekhyun until the other man was panting into his mouth, soft and pliant. Only then did Junmyeon pull back enough to whisper, “You fuck like an old man.”

“Take it back!” Baekhyun shouted, struggling under Junmyeon to flip them over. But Junmyeon had his knees planted already on either side of Baekhyun’s hips, and he was in total control, cock in his ass or not.

“Not until you take back calling me a bottom alpha.” Junmyeon retorted, leaning more heavily on Baekhyun’s chest.

“Get off me, you’re heavy,” Baekhyun complained, as his knot shifted and started to slip free.

They continued to bicker as they separated and Junmyeon was pleased to see the flush in Baekhyun’s face as he held up the bottle of lube. Cum was sliding down his thighs from his ass, but he couldn’t wait to fuck Baekhyun next. 

(The way Baekhyun moaned the first time Junmyeon slipped two fingers into him only made Junmyeon feel smug, because he knew that his boyfriend was the real bottom alpha.)

THE END


End file.
